friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One Where Eddie Won't Go
"The One Where Eddie Won't Go" is the nineteenth episode of the second season of Friends, which aired on NBC on March 28, 1996. Plot When Joey shows up smiling at Central Perk with a new leather cap, it seems he's dealing well with his writing-off from Days Of Our Lives. Even better, Estelle comforts him how write-offs happens often in the acting world, and that she's already got him another audition. However, Joey is annoyed that he's called to act as a secondary cab driver character and refuses to go down that road. Things around Joey now are not going so well - his bank statements arrives, and the amount he owes is substantial. Ross tries to convince him to go to the audition but Joey is too proud to do so. And when he goes to Central Perk for some lemonade, he learns from Gunther that before becoming a waiter, he was Bryce on All My Children. Fearing that he'll end up just like the blond waiter, he puts his pride aside and goes to the cab driver audition. His debt is so large that Joey ends up losing all his newly-bought furniture and his new apartment. Ross, however, feels sorry for Joey, and buys the plastic white dog for him as a gift. Phoebe and Monica introduce Rachel to a new book, Be Your Own Wind-Keeper. Apparently, the book is a wake-up call to all women, reminding them to stand their ground with men. Rachel falls in love with the book, and starts to stand by it word by word. Unfortunately for her, Monica and Phoebe do so too, and the three girls eventually turn on each other, culminating in a big fight during a goddess-circle quiz. They make up at Central Perk, giving up the beliefs they have come to collect from the book. Chandler, already annoyed by crazy new roommate Eddie, is scared to death when he learns that the madman has watched him sleep all night long. He asks Eddie to move out immediately. Eddie says he will be gone before Chandler returns from work the next day, but doesn't leave. What's more, the headcase is dehydrating everything that comes within his reach. To prevent the basket-case from watching him sleep, Chandler crashes on Monica's couch, and over-reacts upon waking up and finding that she is affectionately watching him sleep. The next morning, Chandler yells at Eddie, reminding him to move out, but Eddie shows no signs of recollection about this already-pursued subject. However, he obliges once again that he's going to leave. Believing that Eddie has really packed and left, Chandler brings the joy to the group, but is quickly interrupted by Eddie, who joins everyone. Not only has he forgotten the deal about moving out - Eddie believes that he and Chandler have spent the previous day at Las Vegas gambling, and that Chandler has bought him new shoes. To cap it all, he shows up with a human mannequin head which he wants to use as a bowl for chips at "our next cocktail party". But when Eddie tries to get into his apartment that night, he finds the lock changed and the door locked. When he knocks, Chandler answers the door, and pretends not to know Eddie at all. When Eddie explains that he's his roommate, Chandler replies that he already has a roommate - Joey has moved back in with him, and pretends that he had never moved out. Eddie is convinced that he really has never met Chandler, so he finally leaves him alone. Chandler is overjoyed and celebrates by playing a game of foosball with Joey. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courtney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Adam Goldberg - Eddie Menuek June Gable - Estelle Leonard James Michael Tyler - Gunther Jason Graae - Casting Director Tim Hutchinson - Supervisor Crew Directed By: Michael Lembeck Written By: David Crane, Marta Kauffman, Michael Curtis & Gregory S. Malins Trivia General *Gunther says to Joey that he used to play "Bryce" in a soap opera "All My Children". There was actually no character named Bryce in the series. *When Eddie leaves Chandler's room, you can see it's not the living area. *Paul, the man that Monica let "enter the forest of her righteous truth on the first date", is Paul the Wine Guy from The Pilot. Monica slept with him after he told her he had not had sex for two years. *This is the last appearance of Eddie in the show. *In the DVD episode, Eddie claims he's going to live in his brother's basement until he finds out and then he'll find somewhere else. Goofs *Monica gasps when Rachel blabs that Phoebe slept with one of Monica's boyfriends an hour after they broke up, however this was already revealed to her in "The One With George Stephanopoulos" (S1E4). It is possible that Monica forgot, as she was drunk at the time.* * Monica gasps at the fact that it had only been an hour after they broke up. She knew Pheobe had slept with him after they broke up, but was never told how long after they had broken up, it had happened.* Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Friends Category:Peter andre/Joey